


Eighteen

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Gintama week-2019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Eighteen




End file.
